Tidings of Comfort & Joy
by Animesaki
Summary: Cecil's ready to end his 2 year relationship with Rosa and everyone's been expectiong it, especially his best friend who's in love with him. What is to follow in the Christmas holiday?


**Christmas is almost here so I'm giving a nice story fitting for the occasion.**

**Kain: It's not Christmas yet.**

**But I wanna get started now or I may be late like the Halloween story was on dA. I don't own Final Fantasy IV, just a copy of the DS version.**

Cecil stared out the window next to him as he waited for his last class of the day to let out, his hand supporting his head; the snow was falling slowly outside, so much that Cecil thought he would go mad because of how long he had to wait just to see one flake join the thick blanket on the ground.

"If I may have your attention please, class." He heard his teacher call. Lazily he tore his attention from the window to the woman at the front; blue eyes looked at everyone in the class "We're going to have a Secret Santa tomorrow as a part of the Christmas party you've earned. We have about ten minutes left so everyone take out a small piece of paper and write you names on it."

At hearing 'Secret Santa' Cecil perked up and looked towards the back of the class a few rows over where he saw his best friend Kain leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and looking as if he were asleep. If they were going to do a Secret Santa Cecil hoped to get him; quickly he did what he and the other students were told.

"Okay everyone," the teacher opened one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out a jar and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face "Fold your papers well so no one can cheat and put them in here. After that I'll go around so everyone can draw a name. Be quick if you would like to get out early."

The students hurriedly went to the front of the room and dropped the slips in the jar and returned to their seats. The teacher placed her hand over the opening of the jar to keep the papers from flying out as she shook it to mix them up. She started walking between the rows of students, each one taking a paper from the jar.

Cecil took one and took a deep breath to ease the anticipation he felt. He unfolded the paper hoping to see the name '_Kain Highwind_' but sighed quietly in disappointment when he saw the name '_Rydia Myst_' but he shrugged it off, Rydia was a good friend of his too and he knew exactly where to get her gift anyway.

The bell rang and Cecil put on his white long coat; picking up his bag he went to the head of Kain's row to wait while the blonde packed the last of his belongings, he didn't do it earlier like everyone else because he had in fact actually fallen asleep not halfway through the class.

"I don't get why she wants us to do a Secret Santa, it's not like it's going to be a real party. Everyone's just going to sit around talking, texting, and eating while lame Christmas songs play in the background. I may as well skip the last class tomorrow." Kain said as he pushed his blonde bangs out of his face only to have them fall back in front of his right eye.

"You're not going to are you?" Cecil asked.

"I can't or it'll be another truancy and I'll have to pay a fine again. I need the money for Christmas gifts after all." Kain said with a slight smile.

Cecil smiled back and they left the classroom meeting up with a girl within seconds. She had green hair the fell to her waist with a red floral hair clip and blue eyes. She wore blue lipstick, a black Lolita dress with green sleeves and leggings and black boots "Hey Cecil, hey Kain." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Rydia. Edge didn't jump you yet?" Cecil said.

Rydia shook her head, "I think he's still in Kendo."

"Cecil!" so named turned to see a blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress, white tights and pink winter boots running towards the group.

"Hey Rosa." Cecil said with a small smile.

Rosa's green eyes sparkled as she giggled and kissed his cheek "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She said clinging to his arm.

"We just got out of class our selves. Trust me you have nothing to worry about." Kain said without looking at them.

Cecil looked at his friend when he heard the tone he had used, why was there poison dripping from every word he spoke in that sentence? And why was he avoiding eye contact? Cecil wished he could see the blonde's face but because of the long bangs that covered the whole right side he couldn't.

The group went out to the front of the school and they heard the wheels of a skateboard headed their way "Rydi-chan!" someone called.

"There's Edge." Rydia said.

A silver haired teen skidded the skateboard to a stop right next to the girl and put an arm around her "There's my Gothic princess! I hope your last class wasn't too stressful." He said with a smile.

"Not in the slightest." Rydia said passively.

"Awesome! So hey, how about we all grab a gingerbread latte at the _Kaipo Coffee Shop_?" Edge suggested.

"Can't, I gotta go to work. See you guys tomorrow." Kain said and he left.

"Oh well. Cecil, Rosa, you guys up for it?" Edge said.

"Count us in! Right Cecil?" Rosa said.

"Uh, sorry Ro but I'm busy this afternoon." Cecil said apologetically.

Rosa pouted, "You don't want to spend time with your girlfriend anymore?"

Cecil held up his hands in defense, "That's not what I'm saying. It's just that there's a Secret Santa tomorrow so I have to go pick up the gift for my person."

"Same here. Maybe I'll run into you at a store." Rydia said with a smile.

"Okay Cecil, but I'm coming over tonight. Edge, Rydia I'll meet you at _Kaipo_." Rosa said and she left.

Edge shook his head, "Is it just me or is she trying to control your life?"

Cecil just sighed and pulled his white hair back so he could put his hood on "I'll see you guys later." He said and went on his way. He went to the Crystal Mall to look for the gift he would give Rydia the next day and the shop he would look in would be Hot Topic, her favorite store; if he needed to get anything for his Gothic friend that was the place.

He looked among the many accessories and clothes that bore the logos and pictures of bands, movies, and television series until he found what he was looking for, a Night Angles journal pack. Cecil knew Rydia had recently gotten into the Night Angels Trilogy by Brent Weeks; she had all the books thanks to Edge who had gotten her started in the first place.

She even convinced her parents to order her a full sized replica of one of the main character's swords, Retribution. The journal was a dark blue and had a black faux jewel in the middle, the pen it came with looked like the sword Retribution Rydia had as did the key that would undo the lock that was hidden under the jewel in the center.

Satisfied Cecil started for the check-out counter when he saw something on the glove wrack, a pair of dark blue arm warmers with a gold dragon design. Attached to each of them was a gold ring that looked like a dragon coiling itself, probably meant to go on the middle finger if one were to wear them. Then Cecil remembered the last time he was in the same store with Kain.

"_Hey Cec, check these out." Kain called._

_Cecil left the tee-shirts and looked over his friend's shoulder to see the arm warmers he was looking at, "You should get them. They fit you dragon obsession well."_

_Kain shrugged, "That may be. But I'm broke right now and so are you. Guess I'll have to wait until some other time when I'm not financially screwed."_

"_I thought you just got paid?" Cecil said ._

"_I had to pay that truancy fee and the rest went towards the necessities of life to tide me over until my next pay check, I'm broke at the moment." Kain said as he started to leave the store._

_Cecil followed him, "Well if you didn't skip classes so much. C'mon Kain we're only a month and a half into the school year and you're going to graduate in June. Don't screw this year up at least."_

_Kain looked at his younger friend and couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I'll control myself as best I can this year. Now stop worrying like that." He tussled the white hair and chuckled when Cecil batted his hand away._

Cecil smiled to himself and grabbed the arm warmers, _'I needed to get a gift for him anyway. Now my Christmas shopping's done!'_ He paid for the items and was about to leave the mall when he met up with Rydia.

"Oh Cecil! Did you just finish up?"

"Yep. Going for you Secret Santa now?" Cecil responded.

"Yeah. I got that girl who sits two seats in front of you. Could you help me out?" she said.

"Sure no problem. Let's go to that boutique on the other side, maybe we can find something there."

They went into a shop called _Troya Fashions: Designs with all women in mind_ "I remember her talking to one of her friends about this scarf she found in a catalogue, maybe they have it in here." Rydia commented.

"Well let's look, the scarves are over there." Cecil said pointing to the left side of the store.

They looked around for a few minutes before Rydia got a bright smile on her face, "Cecil I found it." She held up a silk white scarf with red and gold patterns, the red being roses and the gold being the leaves and stems that connected them together.

"You're sure that's the one she was talking about?" Cecil asked.

"Positive. I saw the picture and I made a comment about it being too expensive. Speaking of which how much is it here?" she looked at the price tag and nodded in satisfactory "3000 Gil isn't bad, it's less than I expected. Okay let's buy this thing and head out." She said.

Cecil had decided to walk Rydia to her house since it was on the way to his own, he wanted to talk to her anyway, "Hey Rydia, I got a problem."

"What is it Cecil?" She asked.

"It's about Rosa."

"What about her?"

"I think Edge is right, she's trying to control my life. I think I might break up with her." He explained.

Rydia went wide-eyed, "Seriously? You two have been dating since your freshman year, two years Cecil. Now you want to end it all? I thought things were okay between you two?"

Cecil sighed, "Everyone one thinks everything's okay. Remember the last time you and I hung out together? Just us?"

"Before Homecoming, I asked you to help me pick out a dress." She responded.

"She went off on me. Even though she knows you have eyes for only Edge she thought you and I tried to go behind her back because I left my phone at the house to charge since the battery was dead." He explained.

"But you told her ahead of time where you would be and what you would be doing, I was there." Rydia noted.

"Even then she had a hateful fire in her eyes. We may have all been friends since Elementary school but since I started dating her Rosa's glared daggers at every girl who so much as just smiled in a friendly way at me. It's getting to be too much to tolerate now and I want it to stop." Cecil said sadly.

Rydia looked at Cecil with sympathy; it hurt to know her dearest friend had been hurting and she did want it to stop for him. But Rosa was a good friend too, then again she couldn't choose sides when it came to relationship problems because it was Cecil and Rosa that knew better of what they were to each other.

She knew she would have to be supportive to both of them when it came to their decisions and also knew it wasn't fair for them to practically live a lie, "Cecil, if you think it should end then I wish you good luck." She gave him a warm smile.

Cecil smiled back, "Thanks Rydia." They got to her house and he hugged her, "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for helping me out today Cecil. Tell Theodore I said hi." Rydia said before going inside.

Cecil started walking to his own house, along the way his cell phone went off in his pocket; he got a text message from Kain.

***Gonna swing by after work. That cool?***

***Sure. Let me know when you're on the way.*** He text back.

***Done and done.***

Feeling the bite of the snowy air Cecil hurried home so he could get some hot chocolate into his freezing system; he probably should have taken Edge up on that offer for the latte at _Kaipo_. He got into his house and set this backpack on the floor by the door then hung his coat in the closest by the stairs.

He went to the radio in the den and put in a CD; a violin started playing, then drums and a bass joined in followed by the lyrics,

"_Ki zukanai furi wo shite _

_Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta _

_Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe _

_Kaze ni dakarete"_

Cecil loved Gackt and _Mizerable_ was his favorite song. While the CD was playing he made himself some hot chocolate, got his bag from by the door, and sat on the couch to finish up the last of the homework that was due the next day before school let out for winter break. An hour later the front door opened and a man who looked like an older Cecil walked in.

"Hi Brother." Cecil called without looking up from his laptop.

"How was school?" the man asked as he put his coat in the closet.

"We're having a Secret Santa tomorrow." Cecil said.

"Do you need money?"

"No, I took care of it already. Theodore can I talk to you about something?"

His brother came into the den and sat beside him, "What's wrong Cecil?"

The younger placed his laptop on the coffee table, "Did you ever have to make a hard decision?"

"Many times, like whether or not I wanted to take you with me after I turned eighteen when we left the orphanage. I didn't think I was ready to raise a kid, but hey, look where we are. Why, what's on your mind?"

Cecil took a deep breath, "I'm gonna break up with Rosa."

"After two years? What took you so long to decide this?" Cecil looked up at his brother wide-eyed "Yes I knew things we going downhill. So when is this happening?"

"When she comes over. Not right away though, I'm not the mean." Cecil said.

"You're hardly mean at all." Theodore snickered.

"Maybe but you are majorly when you want to be!" Cecil laughed hitting him with one of the couch pillows.

The door bell rang and Cecil went to answer it seeing Rosa standing outside with a bright smile on her face, "Hi Cecil."

"Hey Rosa." He said as steadily as he could and stepped aside to let her in. Boy was his heart pounding because of what was going to do eventually.

Rosa took off her boots and went into the den, frowning when she heard the music that was playing "Cecil what CD is that?" she asked.

"Redemption by Gackt." He gave a small laugh "And what are the odds that the song would be playing?" the radio suddenly went quiet "Hey what gives?"

Rosa looked at him, a passive expression on her face but her green eyes looked poisonous, "I don't like any form of rock, I told you that when you tried to get me to go to that concert last spring. If you want to hear music while doing your homework put on something we can both tolerate."

Cecil suppressed an irritated sigh and went to the shelf that held all his CDs. As he was looking at the names he felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his brother instantly, '_Crap he saw that._'

After a few minutes and suggestions denied Cecil was sitting on the couch next to Rosa typing the last of his English paper while the blonde read her book as his Distant Worlds CD played _Melodies of Life_ in the background, "Are you going to Edge's Christmas party next week?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Cecil answered as he typed.

"No, and I rather you didn't either."

"Why not? You never miss his parties. Why don't you want to go this year? And why shouldn't I?" Cecil said now looking at her while trying not to glare.

"Rosa, are you staying for dinner?" Theodore called from the kitchen.

"Yes please!" she answered.

Cecil's cell phone went off and he saw it was a text message from Kain, ***Be there soon, I just got off.***

***See you then.*** He text back "Kain's coming too!" he called.

"No." Rosa said.

"What?"

"Kain can't, text him again and tell him no."

"You don't get to decide that, this is my house and he's our friend. Why would you want to cast him out like that?"

"Cecil when was the last time it's been just you and me? And just what were you doing with Rydia today?"

"She needed help finding a gift for tomorrow's Secret Santa and she asked me to help her out, which I did because she's my friend. And she's your friend too so why are you being so paranoid when it comes to other girls?" Cecil was fuming now but he tried to hide it.

"Then next time you go hang out with someone I better be there. Especially with Rydia." Rosa said.

"She been dating Edge since last year, why the hell would she come on to me?" he snapped moving his laptop onto the coffee table again.

Rosa glared at him, "Don't talk to me like that! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Well guess what! We're done!" he shouted standing up.

Rosa was silent in shock and her throat felt tight "Wh- what…?" she breathed.

"We're done. We're not stopping to take a break, we're done. I am sick and tired of you trying to get in the way of my life. It was all fun in the beginning but you're turning psycho on me. I'm not gonna stop hanging around with my other friends because you say so. I don't need you watching me wherever I go just to see who I'm with. I'm done Rosa, we're done."

Rosa tried to keep herself from crying as she breathed deeply "But… Cecil, we've been together for two years. I thought… I thought you loved me?" she said slowly and quietly.

"I never heard you say it to me. As a matter of fact I think you just used me for image. Talk about being sick." He said bitterly.

Rosa stood and slapped him hard across the face, "How dare you say I'm the sick one you bastard!"

Cecil glared at her wanting to return the favor but he clenched his fists "Get the hell out of my house while you still look decent. I can't believe I fell for such a bitch with trust issues who get's paranoid about her own friends." He hissed. Rosa tired to responded but Cecil beat her to the punch, "I said get the fuck out of my damn house!"

Rosa remained where she stood for a few moments, her bottom lip quivering then she grabbed her things, put on her coat and boots, and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. When she was gone Cecil dropped back on the couch and took a few deep breaths, he never blew up like that in his life at anyone for any reason.

Theodore came out of the kitchen and patted his brother's head, "How do you feel?"

"So much lighter, but I feel bad that I snapped like that. I'll give her time to cool down then I'll apologize, but I'm not taking her back and I won't crawl back."

"Good on you. Finish your homework, dinner's almost ready."

There were two knocks at the door and Kain walked in, "Hey I just saw Rosa. Why did she looked so pissed off?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Kain." Cecil said as he started typing again.

Kain sat beside him after taking his boots off and putting his coat away. He decided to finish what was left of his homework that he didn't finish while at work at the local library; another fifteen minutes and they had finished just as Cecil's brother called them to eat. After dinner Cecil took his things up to his room with Kain following.

From his closet Cecil pulled out a red gift bag and a pack of green tissue paper so he could wrap Rydia's gift "Can I borrow some of that?" Kain asked.

"Sure. What colors do you wanna use?" Cecil said.

"I don't care." Kain shrugged. Cecil handed the blonde a gold gift bag with white tissue paper, "Thank you."

Cecil took the journal pack out of the Hot Topic bag and opened the tissue paper pack and began lining the gift bag "At least tomorrow's the last day of school huh?" he said the break the silence that broke the room.

"For two weeks. At least I won't have to hear any damn lectures." Kain responded and he looked at what Cecil was doing, "You got Rydia."

Cecil gave a sheepish grin, "You can tell."

"Dude, the Hot Topic bag is a dead giveaway. Now tell me what happened before I got here, between you and Rosa." Kain said.

"Well I… I… I broke up with her."

Kain blinked, "Excuse me? You broke up with her?" Cecil nodded "About damn time."

"You _and_ my brother said that today. Was everyone expecting me to break up with her?" Kain shrugged "Well I feel lousy that I snapped at her like that. I've never blown up like that."

"So? Cecil half the school saw she was driving you crazy. You're too much of a nice guy if you hold in your anger so it's good for you to vent once in a while. Don't let it get to you." Kain said putting an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Cecil couldn't help but blush lightly at the contact; Kain had done this before many times since they were kids but lately it's been making Cecil's heart race. But he was welcoming of the comfort it brought; he leaned against his friend and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Kain couldn't help but smile when Cecil laid his head on his shoulder, he had to bite his lip when he heard his friend had broken up with Rosa. Kain wouldn't let on but he hated that girl because she had managed to steal Cecil from him; he noticed it back when Cecil and Rosa had started dating.

"_You're what?" Kain asked._

"_I said I'm going out with Rosa tonight. I asked her out and she said yes, isn't that awesome Kain?"Cecil said happily._

_Kain was silent for a few moments; why did the fact that Cecil was going out with Rosa bother him so much? Finally he forced a smile, "That's great Cecil." It wasn't until a month later that Kain had realized and accepted the fact that he himself was in love with his best friend._

The next day at school didn't surprise Cecil when everyone asked him if it was true that he broke up with Rosa, apparently she had gone blabbing. Nevertheless he didn't deny it and some wondered if he was crazy, he responded with, "I was about to be if I stayed with her any longer." As mean as it sounded it was true.

Cecil got to his first class that he had with Rosa, just his luck she wasn't there yet. He went to his desk and took out his homework for the class and a small box wrapped in green paper; he put his homework on the teacher's desk and started back for his own passing Rosa's on the way where he stopped.

He hesitated to put the box on her desk at first but then he saw her approaching the classroom from the corner of his eye so he left it there and went back to his desk and pulled out a book to read and promising to avoid Rosa for the whole day. If she contacted him he would know that way whether or not he could be friends with her again.

Rosa sat at her desk and noticed the box there '_Who in the world?_' she thought and undid the wrapping. Taking the lid off she saw a folded note, unfolding it she read it and looked at what was in the box, a gold chain necklace with three pink opals; she couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes.

The last class of the day came and Cecil couldn't be happier about it because instead of some boring lesson there would be a party and he was almost successful at avoiding Rosa for the whole day. He took his seat by window and waited for the class to begin, he couldn't wait to see Rydia's face too.

The bell rang and the teacher allowed the party to begin, students got up from their seats and gave their gifts to the ones they got for Secret Santa. Cecil saw Rydia making her way over to the girl who sat two seats in front of him so he thought it best to meet her there.

"Hey Cecil." The girl said with a smile when she noticed him standing by her.

"Hi." Cecil replied happily.

"Hey Cecil." Rydia said with a wave and she handed the other girl the box she had "I think you'll appreciate this."

The girl opened the box and gasped when she saw the scarf, "It's the one I wanted! Oh Rydia thank you so much!" she hugged her classmate "How did you know and how did you find it?"

Rydia shrugged, "I remember you talking about it last week with you friend. And here's a hint the next time you have expensive taste: _Troya_'s has all the latest fashions at more reasonable prices than some catalogue. Look at how much that scarf cost me." Then she received another hug.

Cecil laughed a little and held out the gift bag he had to Rydia, "Merry Christmas Rydia."

Rydia took the bag and pulled out the gift inside, a bright smile crossing her face "Oh Cecil thank you!" she squealed and practically glomped him "I love it!"

Cecil hugged her back, "I knew you would. Thank goodness for Hot Topic to have things you can't find in just any store."

"I know right? Omigawd I'm so using this tonight!" she said as she went to put the gift in her bag.

Cecil went to get some pizza and soda and went back to his seat while slightly bobbing his head to _Hum Hallelujah_ by Fall Out Boy that was playing on the radio, '_And Kain said there would be lame Christmas music on._' He got to his desk and saw a gold gift bag on it with white tissue paper sticking out of it.

He set his food down and reached into the bag, gasping quietly at what was inside. It was the newest My Chemical Romance album, Danger Days; only a select few knew he wanted the CD and they were his brother, Edge, Rydia, Rosa, and… Kain. Edge and Rosa weren't in his class, Rydia already gave her Secret Santa gift, and Theodore thought he had enough CDs.

That meant it was Kain. He would have gone to ask but he saw the blonde with his head down on his desk; that meant it was possible he was sleeping so he had no choice but to wait until school ended. Another half hour and the bell rang; everyone grabbed the bags they never opened accept to put their gifts inside and ran out the room leaving Cecil, Kain, and Rydia.

"He still hasn't woken up?" Rydia questioned when they both saw the blonde's head still down.

"Must be in it deep this time." Cecil went over to his friend and shook his shoulder gently "Kain, school's out. Come on were gonna go to _Kaipo_ for a gingerbread latte."

Kain stirred and raised his head to meet Cecil's violet-blue eyes "Class over yet?" he asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

Cecil giggled, "Of course, that's why I'm waking you up. C'mon let's go." He took Kain's hand and dragged him out of the room with Rydia following with Kain's messenger bag in hand.

Edge was waiting outside the school gate when Cecil, Kain, and Rydia came out of the building "About time! Are we going to _Kaipo_ or what?" he said.

"Sorry Edge, we had to go to our lockers." Rydia explained.

"Aww Rydi it's okay." He said with a love sick smile as he hugged her, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Are we going to _Kaipo_ or what? I'm freezing just standing here." Kain said.

"Alright! To _Kaipo_ for gingerbread lattes!" Edge cheered as he began walking with his arm around his girlfriend.

"By the way Kain, thanks for the CD." Cecil said so only the blonde could hear.

"The bag gave it away huh?" Kain asked.

"More the fact that you were among the few who knew I wanted Danger Days. Thank you Kain." Cecil said with the smile Kain loved so much.

Kain returned the smile and gave his friend a one armed hug, "You're welcome."

After getting their drinks at the coffee shop they headed home, Edge going with Rydia to her house and Kain going to Cecil's, so they got to walk together for a little while "Okay so I'll see you guys next week at my party right?" Edge asked.

"Duh!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Why in Hell would we miss your party?" Kain stated.

"Okay guys, see you later." Rydia said and she went inside with Edge.

Cecil and Kain continued on to Cecil's house and in all honesty the younger was nervous. Theodore would be working late so he didn't know if being alone with Kain was a good idea, but at the same time it excited him, maybe he could give him the arm warmers he had bought the day before.

Kain knew Theodore would be working late so he would have a few hours with Cecil alone, this excited and scared him at the same time. Excited him because it would be his first time alone with Cecil in a while, scared because he wanted to tell Cecil how he felt. He wasn't sure if Cecil would return his feelings, well he at least wanted his friend to know.

They got to Cecil's house, took off their boots, put their coats and bags away, and just sat on the couch in a silence that made Cecil's heart race; he just didn't know what to start a conversation with.

"Hey Cecil." Kain said breaking the silence.

Cecil released a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling slight relief that Kain had finally spoken, "Yeah?"

"I don't mean to bring it up but… Why _did_ you break up with Rosa? Besides the fact that she was about to render you insane." The blonde asked.

Cecil thought for a moment, why _did_ he break up with Rosa anyway? Come to think of it, when was it that their relationship started to go downhill? It was probably back when he started to feel different around Kain; that last time he had 'guy time' with him and Edge when Cecil was about six months into his relationship with Rosa.

_Edge came up to Kain and Cecil one day during the spring semester, "I propose we go on a camping trip!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about Geraldine?" Kain asked._

"_Just what I said, for spring break we should go on a camping trip. You guys game?" Edge answered._

"_I'm up for it! C'mon Kain you should be too. When was the last time we hung out with just us guys?" Cecil said._

_Kain mentally cursed his inability to resist Cecil and sighed in defeat, "Fine I'm in."_

_Within two days they were in a jeep Edge rented for the occasion and headed for the Mount Ordeals camping site. About two days into the trip they went swimming in a river nearby "Edge, what the hell are you doing?" Cecil called when he saw his silver haired friend jumping from rock to rock._

_Edge grinned and put his hands together to make a weird hand sign and stood with his legs in the shape of the number four, "Ninja status dude." And he continued jumping._

"_If you slip and crack your head open we're just gonna laugh." Cecil said._

"_I won't slip and fall, I got mad ninja skills." Edge said smugly._

"_My ass you do." Kain said from his place on the shore._

_Edge stopped and put his hands on his hips, "I'd like to see one of you try this. It's harder than it looks."_

"_I'll take that bet." Cecil said and he got up on a rock. He jumped to one, then another, and another. He let the success get to him that he tried to jump a few more without stopping to steady himself; when he got to the fifth rock he slipped and fell in the water, hitting his head and rendering himself unconscious in the process._

_When he came to he found himself in a hospital bed and the first person he saw was a sleeping Kain by his side… holding his hand. He looked to his other side and saw Edge texting on his phone, "Edge?"_

_His friend looked at him and jumped up, "Cecil! Thank goodness you're awake you scared us to death! We thought we lost you for while."_

"_What are you talking about?" Cecil asked._

"_I mean you were legally dead for like five damn minutes. Kain kept doing CPR until you started breathing on your own. You've been out for three and a half days." Edge explained._

_Cecil turned his attention back to Kain, '_He did CPR on me? Wait… that means he had to…_' his face went red before he could finish the thought and his heart began to race._

"_Whoa Cec calm down before you pass out again! Jeez what's got you so riled up?" Edge exclaimed when the I.V. started beeping fast._

'Mouth to mouth. He had to do mouth to mouth to get me breathing. That means he practically kissed me! ...But if that's the case… why does knowing this make me feel so warm inside?_'_

"Can't say I really know." Cecil said to finally answer Kain's question after going into his flashback world. Then he remembered something, "Oh! Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." He ran upstairs then came back down with a Hot Topic bag and gave it to Kain, "I got this yesterday when I got Rydia her Secret Santa gift.

"Although… I would have liked to get you as my Secret Santa." He murmured with a light blush as he sat down.

"Really…" Kain responded distantly.

Cecil looked back at his friend and saw him staring at the arm warmers in disbelief "I remembered you wanted them but couldn't get them so I got them for you." He said.

Kain looked at him, "Cecil, you didn't have to."

Cecil looked away again, the blush growing deeper, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. An early Christmas present."

Kain smiled a little, "Guess this means I should get you something else huh?"

Cecil looked at him, "You don't have to, really. The CD was enough of a gift."

Kain shook his head, "That was for the Secret Santa, a class thing so it doesn't count. Hmm, I think I know just the thing. Just don't hate me okay."

Cecil blinked in confusion, "Why would I hate you?"

Kain blushed lightly and put an arm around Cecil's shoulder so he could bring him closer "This is why." He murmured and softly pressed their lips together.

Cecil was still, wide-eyed in shock of what was happening. His heart was pounding like a drum in his ears and he was unsure of how to react. Should he push away, return the gesture, or remain still? After a few moments of debating he felt a warmth spreading through his body that caused him to throw his thoughts out the window and give in.

His eyes slowly closed as he leaned more into the kiss and reached a hand up to take hold of the back of the blonde's neck. Kain used his other arm to bring Cecil closer, deepening the kiss and drawing a soft moan from Cecil's throat.

Kain was the one to break the kiss, "I think we better stop before we do something your brother could kill me for."

"Y- yeah." Cecil responded refusing to tear his gaze away from the deep blue orbs before him.

"But I want you to know Cecil, when you told me you were going out with Rosa I got mad. I hated her because she had won you when I'm the one who truly loves you."

Cecil's heart skipped a beat and he felt his eyes burning with threatening tears, why hadn't he seen it sooner? The reason why Kain never looked at Rosa when they spoke to each other after he had started going out with her and why he sounded as if he had to spit out every word he said. The reason why simple contact or closeness made him nervous ever since that trip.

Why Kain had always seemed to be in the best of moods when it was just the two of them, Kain had deep feeling for him and he didn't want or need to think twice about a reaction to that knowledge. He wrapped both his arms around the blonde's neck and buried his face in the junction where it met his shoulder.

"And I you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. I must have hurt your heart so much. I'm sorry Kain please forgive me." He said now sobbing.

Kain held Cecil tightly and caressed his hair "No love, you don't have to apologize. Don't cry please, it's alright." He whispered as he rocked him gently "I didn't let on so you couldn't see. And as much as I hated the fact that Rosa had you, I thought only of what made you happy. That's why I didn't try to take you from her.

"But maybe if I had at least said something I could have saved you a lot of trouble."

"It's done now, it's alright. So uh… do you think we should tell Edge and Rydia?" Cecil said.

"If you feel we should. We definitely have to tell Theodore though so he doesn't wonder why visits between us are so frequent." Kain responded.

"Point." Cecil said laying his head on Kain's shoulder again. His cell phone vibrated on its place on the coffee table and he picked it up and flipped it open. It was a text message from Edge saying ***Dude, there's gonna be a Secret Santa for the party. Go get a gift for Kain Highwind***

"Damn it Edge." Kain growled.

"You got a text too?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get gift for Edward. What the hell do I get _him_? I don't know the guy well enough."

Cecil smiled, "But I do. He's really into music and I know an instrument that he doesn't have, a guitar."

"Where the hell am I gonna get one of those? Good ones are expensive, too expensive." Kain said.

"I know a place. We can go get it now." Cecil responded.

"Does it necessarily _have _to be done right now? Can't it wait a couple of days? I'll come by after work to get you and you can take me then. Deal?"

"Okay."

"So since Theo's gonna be late how about we order a pizza later?"

"With potato wedges and cheesy gardizzi bread?"

"Don't forget sierra mist soda."

"Wanna go half and half?"

"Deal."

Some hours later Theodore walked into the house and couldn't help but smile at what he saw in the den. There on the couch was a sleeping Cecil on top of a sleeping Kain, and open pizza box with four slices of pizza still inside, another open box left empty accept for the small, half empty cups of tomato sauce and the empty glasses with soda stains next to the empty bottle.

He looked back at the teens bathed in the blue light of the television they must have fell asleep watching, the DVD menu of Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights running over and over again. He had to wonder sometimes, why in the world did his younger brother find an emotionally retarded bastard so funny?

That aside he put his things away in his room, went to the hall closet and went back down to the den to cover the two with the blanket he pulled out "You can amaze me sometimes kid. Guess I'll talk to you in the morning." He ruffled the white hair and looked at Kain "I'll tell you this, you better treat my brother they way he deserves." He said.

After he turned off the T.V. he went up to his room and went to sleep himself, unknowing of the fact that Kain was in fact awake when given the warning, "You have nothing to worry about Theo, nothing at all."

At some point the following week Cecil and Kain went to a small shop called _Damcyan Jamz_ to look for a guitar for their friend Edward. The selection within Kain's budget wasn't all that great though, they were all used and weather worn. The cords were being held by normal strings one used for sewing and tuning knobs were missing.

The finishing was scratched and they looked ready to break as soon as they were touched "Cecil are you sure we can find a good guitar here?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, it all depends on who we talk to." Cecil said.

"Then who the hell do we talk to? The ones I can afford suck and I don't want to give Ed a piece of crap."

"Hey watch whatcha say about my merchandise." Someone behind the counter exclaimed.

It was a man dressed in white polo shirt with a blue vest over it and a blue beanie with a crown patch on it and matching wristbands "Hey Cognozzo." Cecil greeted.

"You know this guy?" Kain asked.

"Hey Cecil, what can I do ya for?" Cognozzo said.

Cecil pushed Kain forward, "He needs a good guitar for a reasonable price as a Christmas gift for a friend. I thought it a good idea for you to pay me back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kain asked.

"Cecil did me a favor a few years back and I told him if he ever needed anything ta let me know, I'd make it happen. So tell me Blondie, what's the max you're willing to pay in buying a guitar?" Cognozzo said.

"30000 gil." Kain said sternly.

"Deal." He went in the back of the shop and came back with a traditional acoustic guitar "I'll toss in 22500 and this baby's yours. I'll even toss in the case free." He said.

Kain was skeptic, "Are we going to need to pay you back in the future?"

"Absolutely." Cognozzo said with a smile and Kain sighed, about to turn and walk out of the shop "Not." Kain stopped "Cecil got me into a meet- and- greet with one of my favorite bands, The Frey. I'm returning a major favor here so it's all good. I even cleared it up with my boss."

"And you're very welcome. Now Kain you stay here and let Cognozzo take care of you while I step out for a bit. I'll be right back." Cecil said and he left the shop.

"So when did you two start dating?" Cognozzo snickered.

Kain blushed, "T-tell me that's not a serious question!"

"Relax, I'm not against that lifestyle when I'm part of it myself. So was it right after he dumped Rosa?"

"What are you, a gossip crazed school girl?"

"Who's a gossip crazed school girl?" they looked to see Edge walking in.

"Hey Edge." Kain greeted.

"Yo." He looked at the guitar laying on the counter "Is that what you're getting Edward?" Kain nodded "That thing is sweet! Is it used?"

"New." Cognozzo said.

"Damn! Ed's gonna be one happy bastard."

"I know. It was Cecil's idea." Kain said.

"How much is that thing?" Edge asked.

"168500 gil. All your friend's getting it for is 52500 gil."

Kain and Edge's jaw dropped, "Holy shit!"

"I majorly lucked out." Kain breathed.

"Hell yeah you did." Cognozzo commented putting the guitar in a case and handing it to Kain. Kain handed the man the money and turned to leave the shop with Edge just as Cecil walked in with Rydia.

"It's a small world after all." Rydia giggled.

"When you live in a small town it is. C'mon, let's go ta _Kaipo_." Edge said putting an arm around Rydia and leading her out.

"You two go ahead. Me and Kain are heading back to my place." Cecil said starting in the opposite direction.

"Don't forget! Party in two days! My place!" Edge called over his shoulder.

"Keep reminding us and we won't show up!" Kain called back making Cecil laugh.

Once they had gotten back to Cecil's place Cecil went to make them hot chocolate while Kain looked through his collection of CDs, "Hey what do you want to listen to?"

"Something calm. I went to crazy listening to Danger Days over and over again." Cecil answered.

Kain pulled a random CD from the shelf and put it in the radio. Looking at the listing he chose a track and pressed play and piano music filled the room with the lyrics.

"_Nani mo nai nani mo nai_

_Yureru kedo fureru dake_

_Sonna futari no ai no kotoba sa_"

Cecil came out of the kitchen and handed the blonde a mug "_Mellow Candle_? It's so literal though." He giggled.

Kain shrugged, "I figured if you wanted to mellow out, listen to a song that fits the bill."

Cecil kissed his lips, "Good enough for me." And he sat on the couch. Kain sat beside him and he laid his head on the blondes shoulder, "Since it's Christmas Eve, do you have to work tomorrow?"

Kain shook his head, "Hell no. I'm spending tomorrow relaxing before going to Edge's on Christmas."

Cecil grinned, "In other words you're sleeping all day."

"And that's a problem why?" Kain asked making them both laugh "Well I need the rest anyway."

Cecil pecked his cheek, "I think so too, you've been working hard ever since mid-November."

Kain took his hand and gave a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry." After a while Kain got ready to leave; he stood on the porch talking to Cecil, "So I'll come by at five?"

"Tomorrow?" Cecil asked innocently.

The blonde smirked, "Expecting me a day early huh? No problem if Theodore let's me sleep over."

Cecil rolled his eyes, "You know what he'll say; you sleep on the couch in the living room if you ever stay over."

Kain shrugged and put an arm around the younger and kissed him softly. Cecil let out a giggle and wrapped his arms around Kain's neck to pull him down in another kiss, one that made Kain let go of the guitar case so that he could pull Cecil closer with his other arm.

A car horn made them break apart quickly and they sighed in relief when they saw it was only Cecil's brother "Hey! No PDA!" he teased as he got out of his car.

"Since when are you law enforcement?" Kain retaliated with a smirk.

"Since I let you date my brother. Deal with it or let him get heartbroken." Theodore said passing them to go inside.

Kain shrugged and picked up the guitar case, "I'll see you tomorrow Cecil." And he kissed him chastely before starting down the street.

Christmas Eve went by into Christmas day. Cecil, Kain, and Theodore were sitting around the tree that was surrounded by gifts wrapped in red, green, silver, gold, and blue. Theodore picked up a blue- wrapped box and a gold- wrapped box, giving Cecil the blue one and the gold one to Kain.

Cecil opened his and smiled at the black leather long coat that was inside, "Thanks Brother!"

"That way you don't get lost in the snow." Theodore joked.

"That's why he wears dark colored jeans though, so we can at least find half of him if we need to." Kain said.

Cecil put on a mock pout, "You guys are mean." And they all laughed.

Kain opened the gift he was handed a saw that he was given a leather long coat as well, a blue one "Do you have to spoil me every year Theodore?" he asked.

The man shrugged, "What the hell? You practically live here and you're like family."

That was the way it was. When the holidays came around, if he could help it, Kain spent them with Cecil and Theodore. They were the oldest friends, they grew up in the orphanage together and after Theodore turned eighteen and gained custody over Cecil Kain made a point to often spend most of his time with them at the house provided by Social Services.

No one really minded that he did considering the history they had. Even after Kain turned eighteen himself and got a place of his own he still preferred the company of his long time friends and the closest thing to an actual family he had, the Harvey brothers.

After opening all their gifts they all dressed for the day. Kain had just emerged from the bathroom tying his hair back in a half braid and went to Cecil's room; he knocked twice "Come in!" Cecil called.

Kain went in and saw Cecil looking into a small hand mirror while applying… "Are you putting on lipstick?" he asked.

Cecil looked at him showing that his lips were now colored blue, "Does it look bad?

Kain could help the small blush that colored his face "N-no… You look cute." He said with a smile and Cecil smiled back "But I won't be able to kiss you until you take it off."

"No, it's color seal. It won't come off until I take it off myself." Cecil explained.

"Where the hell did you get lipstick anyway?"

"Rydia."

"And she didn't suspect anything?"

"It was before me and you, while I was still with Rosa. We went to find her a dress for Homecoming and she said she wanted some new make-up to match; so we went into a shop and started looking for anything that would work and I found this lipstick. Rydia thought it was strange that I bought it but she also thought it would be cute if I actually wore it."

"Oh really. Have worn it before now?"

Cecil nodded, "We were at her house because we were gonna go to the dance from there and I put it on to make sure it looked good on me. Rydia said it was a good look for me but I never wore it in front of Rosa. I tried but she went psycho girlfriend on me."

"Well she's not with you, I am. And I say you look adorable." Kain said kissing his lips and making Cecil giggle "C'mon. I bet Edge hasn't even attempted to decorate his place."

They left for Edge's house passing Rydia's house along the way just as she was coming out "Hi Cecil, hi Kain." She greeted.

"Hey Rydia." They responded as she met with them.

"Judging by the fact that you're going to Edge's house he _didn't_ decorate his house." Kain said.

Rydia nodded, "I don't know why he always decides to decorate the day of. But at least the place looks great every year."

They nodded and continued to Edge's house and found their silver haired friend on the roof putting the lights on "Don't fall Edge or I'll just laugh at you!" Kain called.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a ninja?" Edge exclaimed.

"Edward Edge Geraldine if you're a ninja then I can call mythical creatures to fight for me." Rydia said.

"If you say so. While me and the Emo work out here you and Cecil can work on the inside." Edge said.

"Call me Emo one more time Geraldine! I dare you!" Kain threatened climbing up the ladder.

Rydia shook her head and went inside with Cecil finding everything they needed already out "At least he cleaned up so we won't have much of a hassle to deal with." She commented.

"Shall we begin then?" Cecil asked taking off his coat and putting it in the closet where he found the guitar meant for Edward "What's this doing here?"

"Kain came by yesterday on his way to your place asking Edge to hold it." Rydia answered.

They decorated the house, Kain and Edge on the outside, and Cecil and Rydia inside. After a few hours they had everything ready and the guests started coming, practically everyone they knew in school was there.

"Now if I didn't live alone I wouldn't be allowed to have such parties." Edge said as he looked around at everyone who had come.

"And you wouldn't be able to blast good music either. Speaking of which, why haven't you started the tunes yet?" a random guy asked.

Edge went over to his computer and opened his playlist, the next moment HIM's _Right Here in My Arms_ started playing and everyone started dancing. Edge made his way over to Rydia who was by Cecil and Kain, that was when he had finally gotten a good look at his white haired friend, "Cecil are you wearing lipstick?"

"Yeah. And?" Cecil responded.

"Like I said the last time, I think he looks cute wearing lipstick. What's wrong with it Edge?" Rydia said.

"He's worn it before? Wow. I don't have a problem, it's just a surprise. That's like saying I have a problem with him dating Kain." Edge said.

Cecil blushed, "Wh-why would you use something like that as an example?"

"Because I know you two are dating. Don't get mad at him or you'll lose the best thing that's happened to you, but Kain told me yesterday. It was accident 'cause I made a joke that made him nervous." Edge explained.

"I myself think it's cute." Rydia said with a smile.

"Aw. We wanted to tell you." Cecil pouted.

"Sorry." Edge said rubbing the back of his head.

A few hours went by and Edge gave the signal, "Time to do Secret Santa!"

Everyone got their gifts for the others; Cecil got graphic tee-shirts with the logos of the bands All Time Low, The Academy Is, Tokio Hotel, AFI, Aiden, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and My Chemical Romance from Edward. He knew his brother would probably face palm once he saw that Cecil came home with more band merchandise.

Everyone knew they cheated, but Edge got Rydia a black orb the size of a tennis ball complete with a stand and case "You got me a replica of the black ka'kari?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I ordered it from online. I knew you'd want one." Edge said proudly. Rydia kissed his cheek and gave him his gift, a DVD box set of the series Dexter "I love you!" he exclaimed picking her up and spinning around. Why Edge loved watching a cop live a double life as a mass murder, no one would ever know.

Cecil gave Kain a pendent with two dragons that looked like they wound around each other once before touching their snouts together, Kain smiled and gave one of them to Cecil then kissed smack on the lips in front of everyone earning gasps, squeals, and wolf calls until they broke away.

"Alright, you all saw one show now time to see another. Edward let's hear you play and sing." Kain said.

"Play what? I don't have anything to play." The other blonde said.

Kain grinned, "That's what you think." He went over to the closet and pulled out the guitar case "Use this. Merry Christmas Edward."

Edward stared in shock then smiled brightly "Kain you didn't!" he said taking the case and opening it, pulling the instrument out "It must have been expensive."

"Not really. Go on, try it out." Kain said.

Edward sat on the couch and positioned himself and started playing and singing _This Christmas_; everyone happily listened, comforted by the change in the atmosphere from wild and crazy to calm and cozy. Edward was one of the best students in the school choir, his voice had a certain quality that made people relax and feel as if their worries were throw away.

At some point in the middle of the song Cecil felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Rosa, her face blank but her eyes sad. Cecil hadn't seen her really since he broke up with her; had she been at the party the whole time? She sure didn't make herself known "Hey Rosa." He said quietly so he didn't disturb anything.

"Hello Cecil." She said just as quietly "Can I speak with you?"

"In the kitchen." Cecil said and he started that way, taking Kain's hand and letting go as he passed him as a signal to follow.

Kain understood the gesture and waited a few moments before heading for the Kitchen himself. He leaned against the outside of the doorway and watched the conversation between the two, ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

Rosa was fingering the necklace around her neck, the one she found on her desk the day school let out for the winter holidays "I appreciate the gift you left me." She murmured.

"I may have wanted to end it between us, but I'm not that mean I wouldn't give you a Christmas gift." Cecil responded with a small smile.

Rosa looked at him, her green eyes glazed with threatening tears "Why did you want to break up with me?" she asked.

"Honestly?" she nodded "You were driving me crazy. I don't want to be mean, I don't like it. But it's true; you didn't want me to hang out with my friends unless you were around because you had trust issues, you didn't want me listening to certain music because you didn't like it, you didn't want me wearing certain types of clothing because you thought I looked however.

"But what made me snap was that you didn't want Kain over when he practically lives at my house already, regardless of having his own place. Kain's my best friend Rosa and like a brother, I can't turn him away no matter how much I may want to, I won't let myself. And what was worse was that they're your friends too.

"You didn't want them around or want me to just hang out with them when one of them asked me because you didn't trust them or thought they were trying to get in our way. Not only does that hurt them, it hurts you too. If I had allowed that to keep up you would have pushed everyone away, then you would have been alone even with me beside you." Cecil explained.

Rosa knew that as he spoke her ex- boyfriend was trying to be gentle and he was, she could hear the caring tone in his voice, but still the words hurt. She felt that the explanations were thrown precisely to strike at her heart like a well aimed punch to the chest. The heaviness she felt made her throat tight and the tears fell.

"I- I didn't know I was being so cruel. Why didn't you just… No don't answer that, you did try but I wouldn't listen I know it. You've been good to me and to repay you I was demanding and inconsiderate. Cecil, please forgive me." She sobbed.

Cecil brought her into a warm hug, "Don't worry Rosa, you are still my friend after all. I just hope you forgive me for being so mean, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Rosa pulled back wiping the tears from her face and giving a small smile "By the way, you and Kain look really cute together." She said making Cecil blush.

"Hey here you guys are. What are you doing?" Edge said appearing with Rydia.

"You guys, I'm so sorry I was so mean while Cecil and I were together. I didn't know I was close to losing the best friends anyone could ask for." Rosa said.

"Hey it happens. It's when you find the right one you feel you don't have to hang on so tight to keep them with you. Right Rydi?" Edge responded.

Rydia nodded and went to hug Rosa, "Now please stop crying, it's Christmas. And Cecil we demand you get your ass back out there and sing _Noel_."

"You guys are making me sing? Come on!" Cecil whined as he headed back to the party with the others laughing as they followed him.

After a few more songs everyone went home, Kain and Cecil being the last ones to leave because they had helped their host clean up. They were walking slowly and close to each other hand in hand as the snow fell around them, Kain couldn't help but smile as he looked at Cecil "You know what you look like?" he asked.

"No. What?" Cecil replied.

"A living snow angel minus the wings. Seriously if everything you were wearing were white and you laid in the snow I don't think I'd be able to find you." Kain said.

Cecil smiled at him, "Then thank goodness for my dark jeans and converse right?"

"Exactly." Kain said kissing his temple.

Cecil leaned up and kissed the blondes lips so passionately that they had to stop walking so they could wrap their arms around each other and deepen the action. When they finally broke away they were slightly panting and smiling at each other. Keeping an arm around one another they started walking again, keeping their slow pace and Cecil sang a song course.

"_It's a wonderful feelin',_

_All the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling._

_It's that time of year, Christmas time is here._

_With the blessings, God sends you his love._

_Everything's okay._

_Merry Christmas, happy holidays."_

~Fin~

**Well this is a long one, it was all the dialogue I know it.**

**I'm sorry I made Rosa a bitch, I know there are people who like her.**

**Just as I don't own the characters, I don't own whatever was featured.**

**Mizerable and Redemption by Gackt**

**Melodies of Life from Final Fantasy IX**

**Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy**

**Mellow Candle by Weiss**

**Right Here in My Arms by HIM**

**Night Angels by Brent Weeks**

**Danger Days ****by My Chemical Romance**

**Christmas carols and ****Dexter**** aren't mine either**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by N' Sync**

**Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights**** by Columbia studios**


End file.
